I Knew I Was Unlucky, But Really?
by AkatsukiWinItachiSasoriDeidara
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki show up at my house while parents are away, and I am babysitting my sister? Oh, choas, humor, and romance for sure! I knew I was unlucky...but it was far worse than I could have imagined!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. I have been thinking about doing a fanfiction like this for a while, and have now decided to do it! Yes, I know there are a lot of these but I couldn't resist.**

_**~Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else mentioned in this story, besides that actual story.~**_

I sighed contently as I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. My parents were finally gone, off to the Bahamas for a vacation, just the two of them. I had freedom now! My aunt volunteered to take my two youngest siblings, Angela and Scott, to her house for the two months so all I had to worry about was my younger sister Amber, who was 11 and could pretty much fend for herself, and me.

Of course, I was bummed I couldn't go to the Bahamas with my parents. I mean come _on_. The farthest I've been from my house was Florida and that was one freaking time. Like seriously. What. The. Heck. I didn't complain though, I knew money was tight and they couldn't afford to take us all. I'm sure they would've brought us if we had the money…right? …I'm going with yes.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I grabbed my iPod Touch from my nightstand and turned it on. I quickly went to my Naruto Shippuden App and got ready to watch an awesome new episode. You see, every Thursday a new episode of Naruto would come out on the App and I could watch it, and all for free! I could also watch past episodes, also free. Talk about a good deal.

As I was about to click on the newest episode, I had a change of heart. I decided to watch an older episode first, just to get into the Naruto spirit. I decided on the episode where the Akatsuki had just captured Gaara and were extracting the One-Tails from him in the lair. My gray-blue eyes zoomed in on the screen, totally ready to watch.

Everything was peachy keen until it got to the part at the Akatsuki lair. My iPod started to light up and shake violently.

_Crap! I just got that replaced!_

Then it started to glow so much I couldn't even look at it. I shielded my eyes from the blinding light and ducked behind a chair in case it were to explode. I curled into the fetal position and got ready for the explosion. Suddenly, it just…stopped. I slowly raised my head and peeked at my iPod which was just seconds ago having some kind of mental episode or something.

I gasped at what I saw.

The Akatsuki.

Standing there.

In _my_ room.

"Where the hell are we, un?"

**That was chapter 1! If you want , I am accepting OCs, so send me a private message to submit them. Info I need: Name, age, appearance, personality, pairing(if you want one, but Sasori is taken). Ok thank you for reading, I hope you liked it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! The update is here! I'm so excited to start writing the OC's I have been given, it'll be new for me! By the way, I think I have enough characters for now, so I am no longer accepting. Thanks to Xx Eve of Destruction xX, Akatsukifan14, TheBlackCat01, jaevees, and GrimmyRayne for submitting their characters to my story! **

_**~Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters someone else from Fanfiction may have submittied.~**_

I made the mistake of gasping when I saw them appear. All their heads turned to me and in less than a millisecond, I was pinned against the wall with a kunai at my throat by Kisame. Pein then slowly walked up to me, his Rinnegan eyes never wavering.

_I don't think these are cosplayers…_

I gulped. I never imagined them to be so…intimidating.

"State your name." said Pein in his emotionless voice.

"A-Amanda Manson," I stuttered.

He continued to stare at me. "Where are we?"

"Um, you're in the United States of the America, Pennsylvania to be exact."

Pein narrowed his eyes menacingly and Kisame tightened his grip, letting the kunai's cold tip press against my neck.

"There's no such place. Tell us our real location."

"N-no I swear!" I exclaimed

_How am I going to explain this…_

"Okay, the thing is, I don't think you guys are from this…dimension. I know everything about you. You are the Akatsuki, a secret criminal organization that are after the Jincuuriki. I also know all of you personally. I know your past, present, and future."

Pein's eyes held surprise for a moment, then glared again.

"Prove it."

I nodded, then looked Kisame straight in the eyes.

"Your name is Kisame Hoshigaki and you're from the Hidden Mist Village. You're one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. The sword you're holding is called Sharkskin and it eats chakra. You used to be very loyal to the Mist and your teammates until you found out one of them was leaking information, so you killed them and left. Your partner in the Akatsuki is Itachi Uchiha, and even though he is younger than you, you take orders from him and give him the amount of respect you would give a senior." I recited.

Kisame's eyes widened at all the information he had just heard.

"She's…telling the truth." he said.

"But, how do you know all of this?" asked Pein.

"You guys are, well, sort of famous here. You're on a television show called Naruto where people here sort of…just you know…watch you guys."

The entire Akatsuki was silent, you could here a pin drop in the room. I hoped they wouldn't kill me…

"And you're telling the truth?" asked Pein.

I nodded vigorously. Pein nodded to Kisame, and he let me fall to the floor.

"What do we do with her?" asked Konan, her amber eyes scanning me over.

I gulped at that question.

"I suppose we should keep her alive. We need somewhere to stay while we're her, and she might be of use to us later on." The orange-haired leader said, his tone still unreadable.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Amanda, your friends are here!"

My younger sister Amber then proceeded to barge into my room, as usual.

_Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!_

She stopped and stared at the group of S-rank criminals in my room. She looked over at me sitting on the floor in the corner, her eyes flooded with confusion.

"Who the hell are you now?" asked Hidan.

Amber looked a bit taken aback at the language since she isn't used to people cursing, like at all.

"Ah, er, that's my younger sister Amber…she doesn't know who you are in case you are wondering…" I informed them.

They all continued to stare at her while she remained looking beyond uncomfortable.

_I can't even believe this is happening…_

"Amber, this is the Akatsuki…from that show Naruto I watch? Somehow they ended up here…" I laughed nervously.

"What? Are trying to trick me?" she asked.

I shook my head and gave her a serious look, so she knew I wasn't joking.

"Oh…" Amber looked at all of them nervously. She tucked a piece of dirty blond hair behind her ear and sucked in her cheeks slightly, something she does when she is nervous.

"I think your sister is cute!" exclaimed Tobi, throwing his hands in the air excitedly.

Everyone else just remained silent. Then, realization hit me. My friends were here! Oh, this was bound to be a riot.

"Um, I'll just go get the door…" I quickly exited the room to go greet my friends.

_Well, here we go…_

**OK guys, that was chapter 2! Sorry that there was a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but I wanted to get the explanation over with so that other fun stuff can happen! The OC's will be in the next chapter, so get ready!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am a horrible, despicable person and you should all come over to my house and throw rocks at me. This update is so ridiculously late it's unacceptable. I am so sorry to everyone who was waiting for this chapter! Thank you for your patience! I also apologize for my writing in this chapter. It's a piece of trash...and whatever I do, I can't seem to make a long enough chapter! Dang it! Before I forget, I forgot to include Glustora in my last author's note, so thank you to her as well! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Read on~**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to its rightful creator, Masashi Kishimoto. I wish I was him T~T. I also do not own Apple iPods or anything else mentioned that I obviously do not own.~**

I ran down the stairs, debating whether I should even answer the door or not. My heart was pounding in my chest as I realized what kind of situation I was in. They could kill me anytime they wanted to and I had no way to defend myself against people like them. I hoped Amber had left the room, and then realized it was stupid not to bring her with me in the first place. I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears. I blinked them away and took in several deep breaths. Slowly opening the door, I saw my friends and forced a smile.

"Hey guys." I greeted them, trying to steady my shaking voice.

I couldn't help but think that this was the worst possible day to invite friends over.

Lily, one of my friends who I had known for almost forever, stepped forward first and gave me a big smile.

"Hey Mandy!" she said.  
>I returned the smile, though mine didn't match hers at the moment.<p>

Everyone entered my house, each exchanging hellos and smiles with me.

Glustora looked me over, and I could tell just by her expression that she thought something was wrong. Her hazel orbs stared straight into my blue ones. I tried my best to keep my expression calm.

"What's the matter?" she asked, her voice tinged with worry.

I twirled a piece of dark brown hair around my finger nervously.

"Nothing, what would be wrong?" I said with a nervous smile. I chewed on my lower lip worriedly.

Gwen rolled her eyes at me. "Please. Mandy, you are the worst liar in the world." she told me. Everyone else murmured their agreements.

Suddenly, saving me from answering, I heard a thump come from upstairs. I gulped and hoped things were okay up there.

"Uh, hold that thought," I said. "I'll be right back, I swear!"

I jogged up the stairs and peeked into my room, hiding myself slightly with the door. Deidara had Tobi pinned to the floor as he was strangling him mercilessly.

"You stupid kid! Nobody insults my art! Especially some talentless fool like you!" he growled, keeping his tight hold on him.

"S-sorry, S-Senpai!" Tobi gasped out, trying to pry his hands away with no success.

The others were either watching with an amused expression or examining random things. I entered my room with caution.

"Everything okay in here?" I asked timidly.

Everyone looked my way, even Deidara, who had released his grip on Tobi and rolled off of him.

"Oh yeah, things are just fan-fucking-tastic." snapped Hidan. "Except for the fact that we're fucking LOST with no idea how to get the fuck back."

I winced slightly as his violet eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Oh, well, I'm-"

Pein cut me off.

"We're fine." he said bluntly, sending Hidan a warning glance. The silver-haired man huffed and then muttered under his breath something about damn leaders and their stupid ass rules. Kakuzu whacked him upside the head.

"Fuck, what was that for, you ancient bastard!"

"For being annoying."

"Are you shitting me Kakuzu? Come on, use some creativity, or has your mind finally shriveled up, you old fart?"

"HIDAN..."

"Okay, okay! Sorry, whatever."

"Damn straight."

I looked at them for a moment and then shrugged.

"Okay, well I just need you guys to lay low. There are some people here that I need to get rid of." I told them.

Kisame spoke up, "Hey, what's this thing?" he asked, totally off topic.

My breath hitched in my throat as he held up my iPod. I hoped to God that he wouldn't break it. That thing was my child.

"Oh, that's my iPod Touch." I replied. "It stores music and stuff."

He nodded and turned it around in his hands. The other Akatsuki members crowded around him in interest, wanting to see this weird device.

I watched them for a moment and then walked back out of my room, heading down the stairs once again. Lily, Gwen, Jenny, Glustora, Kiku, and Kitsune, my six friends who I had invited over, had all sat down on my couch and were flipping through the channels on my television. I saw Amber had joined them too, and I was thankful to see her breathing form. Lily was involved in a discussion with her.

"So, all you have to do is empty out a mayonnaise jar, fill it with vanilla pudding, and then eat it. All of it." Lily told Amber.

Amber looked at her with a very confused expression. "What? Why?"

"Just because." she replied. "You have to make sure you're in public though." Lily added with a grin.

"So, I just eat the pudding out of the jar? And you'll pay me?"

"In PUBLIC. And yes, I'll pay you."

"Alright."

"I'm back!" I said with a wave.

They all turned my way. Jenny looked up me curiously.

"What's going on up there?" she asked. Her fiery yellow eyes looked at me with suspicion. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, the thing is…I think you guys need to go..." I told them.

Before they could answer, Tobi rolled down the stairs and bombarded into the wall. He groaned and whimpered as he laid there unmoving.

"Senpai that hurt!" Tobi whined. A shoe flew down the stairs, smacking him on the head.

"That's what you get, bitch!" I heard Deidara yell down the stairs. "It's called karma, un!"

I face palmed. Great. Wonderful. Completely fabulous. Have you ever gotten that feeling where you just wanted to shoot yourself? Because that was what I felt like at that exact moment.

"Mandy, why are there cosplayers at your house?" asked Kiku.

Kitsune got up and went over to where Tobi was still groaning in pain on the ground. She poked at his mask.

"Hey, this is a damn good Tobi cosplay!" she exclaimed. "It's so realistic looking! Like he jumped right out of the manga!"

'Or the anime' I thought to myself.

I felt my hands begin to tremble. This was bad. Bad bad bad. What was I going to DO? There was absolutely no way of fixing this situation. Unless I ran away...but that would be irresponsible. Or I could just send the Akatsuki off into our world...but that would wreck havoc on the society we know today. Okay...so no solutions. I figured that things couldn't get much worse, though. I probably just screwed myself by thinking that, but oh well. I decided I better just let the cat out of the bag.

"He's not a cosplayer." I said bluntly.

Lily snorted and shook her head, her bright red ponytail flipping around in result.

"You don't say? Okay, sure. Whatever you want." she said sarcastically.

They obviously didn't believe me. Of course not. I would've thought as well that anyone who believed that characters from Naruto could end up in our world belonged in a white room wrapped up securely in a straight jacket. Honestly, I would prefer to be like that right now. It would be a heck of a lot easier.

"I'm serious." I told them. Time for drastic measures. "Guys, you can come downstairs." I called.

I heard a rumble of voices and they all made their way down the stairs and into the living room. My friends' mouths were gaping at the sight before them.

I realized, right then and there, that I hated my life.

**Author's Note: If I forgot to include your OC or something like that, please let me know. Also, don't forget to review! I love reviews~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Double update! Holla! Leave a review, it motivates me to write :D**

_**~Disclaimer~: I do not own Naruto, OCs someone may have submitted, or anything else!  
><strong>_  
>"T-they're the real Akatsuki!" squeaked Gwen.<p>

I huffed. "Give the girl a cookie, she finally figured it out."

The Akatsuki looked around at all the people in the room.

"So, these are characters in...Naruto, right?" asked Lily.

I sighed and nodded. I heard Kisame chuckle from behind me.

"I still can't get over how our show is named after that blonde idiot who probably doesn't know his left from his right." he remarked. "Now, KISAME sounds ten times better as a name for a television show."

Hidan snorted. "Like hell it does. Who would name their show after someone who looks like a fucking shark?" he asked. "I'm damn sure I wouldn't."

Kisame shot him a glare but didn't respond.

"S'right bitch. You know it's true."

Kisame growled and took a menacing step towards Hidan. Itachi placed a hand on Kisame's shoulder and shook his head. Sighing, Kisame retreated and grumbled under his breath. I let out a sigh of relief. Apparently, I had been holding my breath the whole time and hadn't even noticed it. Go figure.

Pein stared at all of them with his unblinking Rinnegan eyes. "Can we kill these girls?"

I shook my head rapidly, probably looking like I was having some sort of seizure.

"N-no! You can't kill anybody, or you'll be sent to jail!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. I noticed he wasn't in Hiruko. Weird.

"Tch. Like we haven't heard that threat before."

I felt my throat go dry. "I-it's just...don't you guys want to get back home soon?"

"Hell yes!" exclaimed Hidan.

"Well, then we can't have any distractions, right?"

I heard mutters of agreement throughout the whole group. Phew. Dodged a bullet, right there. Now, I just had to figure out some way to keep track of all the Akatsuki members. Think, think, think...

"Okay everyone, so that no one gets lost and I can keep track of you guys, we are going to use the buddy system!"

Kitsune pouted and flipped her long black hair. "Mandy, we're not little kids. We don't need a BUDDY SYSTEM." She said the word buddy system like somebody else would say rats with rabies.

"But, it's a safe and easy way to keep track of everybody. Just think of them as your partners, not your buddies, if that makes it any better." I told her.

"It doesn't." spoke Glustora.

I shrugged and then thought for a minute. "Okay...anyway. Sasori and Deidara, you can be with me and Amber." The two artists took their places next to me.

"Itachi and Kisame, you can be with Gwen."

Said girl looked at me with a horrified expression. I mouthed a sorry to her.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, you go with Kitsune." I said, motioning towards her. Hidan grinned.

"Fuck yeah! I get the hot one!" he cheered. Kitsune scoffed at that comment and looked away, her face burning red.

"Tobi and Zetsu, you can go with Jenny." Jenny looked at me and sighed, then walked over to stand next to the odd set.

"P-I mean Leader and Konan, you are with Kiku." I told them. Kiku took in a breath and tucked her silver bangs behind her ear, marching next to them like a soldier.

Glustora looked at me and pouted. "What about me?" she asked, tugging on a piece of straight black hair.

"And me!" added Lily, waving her hands around like she was trying to flag down a taxi.

I looked around to see who the two girls could be partnered up with. "Uh, Glustora, you can be with Jenny, and Lily, you can be with me and Amber." The two girls nodded.

I clapped my hands together. "Great!" I exclaimed. Not great. Now what was I supposed to do with them? They were a bunch of s-ranked criminals, for Pete's sake!

There was an extremely awkward silence in which nobody seemed to know what to say.

"Pervert!" shouted Kit, turning around and slapping Hidan across the face. I winced. Problem number one was arising.

"What the fuck was that for?" Hidan yelled, rubbing the side of his face and glaring at her.

"You grabbed my ass, you bastard!" she replied throwing her hands up into the air.

"So?"

"_So_? You don't do that to a woman! You have to have respect!"

"Like I give a damn."

"Motherfucker."

"Go to hell."

"Already there, sport."

Hidan scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling about how a bitch like her should be sacrificed to Jashin. I heard Deidara snicker from beside me.

"Way to go, Hidan! Women just fall at your feet, exactly like you said, don't they?"

"Fuck OFF, Blondie."

Deidara chuckled and shrugged. I sighed slightly, glad that he wasn't going to start a fight like he usually did. Looking around the room, I found Pein's gaze settled on me.

"Since we will be staying here for a while, I think we should get a chance to explore this new world." he requested, though I don't think he really cared what my opinion was. He was going to explore no matter what.

I bit my lip. This is what I had feared...

"Uh, alright. I guess the first thing we'll do is go shopping..."

It seems we've come across problem number two...

**Author's Note: I felt bad about taking so long to update, so I'm putting up two chapters in two days! By the way, if you see any mistakes, please tell me! I've been typing these on my iPod...^_^" SORRY THIS IS SHORT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter five! Not much to say, except that I hope you enjoy, and I would like you to please review! I completely love when people favorite or put this on their alerts, but reviews really make my day. I reply to each and every one of them, so don't be shy! Even just a short "cool" would be great! Thank you! =^_^=**_**~Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any major company, minor company, or anything else. I promise!~**_I looked around the room, trying to figure out how I would get all these people in a car. I had just gotten my license not too long ago, so it's not like I had some huge car or anything. The most I could fit was about five, and even that would be pushing it. I looked over at Kitsune, who had also gotten her license. "Do you think we could use your car to get to Wal-Mart? I'm going to be using mine too." I asked her with a hopeful expression. Kit's car could fit seven, which would be a help. Plus, two people could get into the trunk if they really tried. There was a possibility of them being pulled over since that was technically illegal, but they could duck gave me a weird look and then rolled her silver and blue mismatched eyes with a sigh. "Sure." the ebony-haired girl replied, though I'm sure it was reluctant. Giving her a grateful smile, I clasped my hands together. "Alright guys, let's get the show on the road." I chirped, marching to the front door and opening it up for the Akatsuki had no idea what cars were, they followed my friends and I silently out the door, curious as to what exactly we were traveling in. "What is this contraption called again?" asked Pein, resting a tentative hand on my car as if he touched it, it would attack. "A car." answered Kiku, her silvery green eyes blinking boredly. I, for one, thought it was kind of funny that they had never seen a car before. Apparently the Naruto world was less technologically advanced than us. That thought was actually a bit contradictory...I mean, they have televisions, headsets, refrigerators and other things of that nature so obviously they have some kinds of technology, but they don't have cars or planes and have to walk everywhere. So...exactly what time period was Naruto set in? It seemed that question would forever plague Naruto fans."Um, anyone who I said was my...buddy for the day, you can ride with me. The rest can go with Kitsune." I told them as I ushered Lily, Amber, Sasori, and Deidara towards my car. I really didn't want to look back and see the crowded situation behind me. My heart was pounding in my chest. How was this going to work out? What if Sasori or Deidara decided they were irritated and killed one of us while I was driving? That thought sent me into full hyperventilating mode, but I tried to calm myself down. Deidara and Sasori both went right up to my small car and examined it critically. "How does it work?" asked Sasori, his large cinnamon brown eyes looking at me almost accusingly. He just had that way about him, so intimidating. "It's just like...um...mechanics and stuff like that. It has an engine and wheels and it runs on gas and oil." I tried to explain the workings of a car with the minimal knowledge I had. What a red-haired man blinked and then went back to examining it. I sighed, happy that he wasn't asking me any more difficult questions. I opened the doors of the car and then tried to figure out where everyone would sit. Obviously I was in the drivers seat...oh well, they would just decide amongst themselves. Hopping into the front seat, I put the key into the ignition and turned on the car, the radio blasting out of the others filed into the vehicle after me, Sasori sitting in the passenger seat next to me while Deidara, Lily, and Amber plopped into the back seats, Amber in the middle since she was the smallest. Once all the doors were shut, I smiled and looked around at everyone. "Alright, let's go!" I chirped, trying to convince myself that everything was going to be okay. Lily and Amber both looked a cross between nervous and hopelessly confused, while Sasori looked bored yet a bit curious and Deidara actually looked a bit excited. I wondered how the others were making out.~Kitsune's Point of View~Looking around at the combination of the Akatsuki and my friends, I seriously doubted that all of these people would fit into my mini-van. This was definitely not a good idea, not at all. Uh uh, no way. "Yo! You guys, be quiet, I have to figure out how you're all gonna fit in here!" I shouted, wanting them to just shut their mouths. Brushing my electric blue fringe out of my even brighter blue eye, I examined the group, trying to decide who would fit best in each seat. "Glustora, you can ride up front with me." I announced, motioning to the petite, black-haired girl. I needed someone level-headed up in front with me so that I wouldn't lose my temper while I was driving. "Zetsu and Jenny, you guys have the two seats in the middle." I told them. Jenny nodded, tucking a piece of spiky, black hair behind her ear and glancing at the plant man with a slight blush. "Kiku, Pein, and Konan, you're in the three back seats." I instructed them, figuring they'd be fine. Now, this was the tricky part. How were Tobi, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, AND Gwen supposed to fit into my car when all the seats were taken? Think, think..."Um, Jenny, I'm going to need you to sit on Zetsu's lap so that Itachi can sit in the middle. Oh, and Gwen, you're going to need to sit on Itachi's lap. And no arguments." I said with finality and a slight smirk. Gwen and Jenny both looked at me with astonished expressions, their jaws practically touching the ground. "So, that leaves Hidan, Kakuzu, amd Tobi. You three will be sitting in the trunk." "The fucking trunk? How the hell are we supposed to fit in there?" Hidan shouted, glaring daggers at me. "Aw, come on Hidan, it'll be so much fun! Trust me, we'll play games and tell secrets and..." Tobi got interrupted my Hidan's obnoxious voice. "It's not a fucking sleepover, ya idiot!" he yelled, his violet eyes shifting to glare at the swirly-masked man-boy. The Jashinist then turned to look at me, his frown turning into a cocky smirk. "Can't I just sit up front with you, babe?" he suggested. I rolled my eyes with an annoyed sigh. "Nice try, but no." I declined his offer, though I felt a faint blush painting my cheeks against my will. "Okay, file in!" I announced with a grin, running around and opening all the car doors for everyone. Watching everyone get in for a moment, I shook my head at the craziness of everything and then sat down quietly in the driver's seat. I started up the car and then turned around to make sure that all the others were safely in their seats. Well, not really safely, but...I don't know, I guess I just turned around to make sure everyone was where I placed them. If they weren't, shit would go down, especially if it was Hidan or Tobi. "Let's go!" shouted Tobi, his obnoxious voice ringing through the car. "Would you just shut up for two Jashin-damned minutes? Seriously, you are just like a fucking five year old!" I'll let you guess who said sniffled. "You're mean." he whimpered, his hurt feeling apparent in his tone. "I don't give a fuck-OW! Kakuzu, you motherfucker!" Pein turned around in his seat to give the Akatsuki members a cold, blank stare. "Quiet." he said. And so they were. My silver eye twitched as I pulled out of the driveway. This would be a long trip to Wal-Mart. Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry it wasn't very funny or as long as I wanted. You know guys, I just realized...I don't have enough OCs for my story! Some of the Akatsuki members don't have a pairing. So, the free Akatsuki members are: Konan, Kakuzu, and Kisame. If you want to be paired with any of those members, shoot me a PM with your character info (Name, Appearance, Age, Personality, How you know me) and who you would like to be paired with. Hopefully these characters won't be single for long ;) Haha winky faces...they make any statement seem suggestive. LEAVE A REVIEW YOU GUYS! If you have an idea for my story, please tell me! I am always looking for new perspectives ^_^


End file.
